Stubborn Bird
by poniesandbatman
Summary: Robin has a broken leg and a sour attitude. When Batman leaves Robin with the team to watch him, he is anything but excited. But there really is no point in trying to retaliate against a strict clone, an overly protective speedster, a wise atlantien, a motherly martian, and a tough love archer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This is my first fan fiction so please don't be a turd about it! Read and Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Young Justice. If I did then my ideas wouldn't be on this website, they would be in the series! **

* * *

"I'm sorry Dick, but I have to go on this off world mission. Are you sure you'll be okay at the mountain?" Bruce asked with a concerned, fatherly gaze. Dick sighed and said "Yes Bruce, i'll be fine don't worry about me."

Bruce looked Dick over and said "You know the rules. No training, no sparring, no horseplay of any kind! Take your pain medication and don't go anywhere without taking someone with you! You'll be happy to know Roy will be coming to check on you and the team a few times in the next 2 weeks."

Dick's face lit up for a moment, then he remembered he won't even get to do anything fun with Roy or anyone because of the big, stupid, sweaty cast on his leg. He broke it falling short on a flip across a building in Gotham while on patrol. It had been extremely embarrassing to alert Bruce that he had miscalculated the jump and was now sprawled out in the alleyway. And because of that stupid jump, he was out of commission for 4 weeks at the earliest. Bruce had already alerted the team about Robin's "mishap" so he was already expecting the team to baby him the moment he walked through the zeta tube. Uh how he hated getting babied. He was already the smallest and youngest on the team (which got him enough attention) but now he was injured too. He knew he would never get a single minute alone in the next 2 weeks.

When Bruce and Dick walked through the zeta tubes announcing their arrival, the whole team was already waiting there in a circle ready to greet them. "Figures," Dick thought. Bruce shot them all the daddybats glare, meaning "If he gets hurt in any way, there will be drastic consequences" and exited without a word. Dick's cheeks turned a rosy hue as his mentor stormed out. He was so tired of everyone worrying about him so much! When the zeta beams announced the team was officially alone, they all relaxed a little. Dick gave them a small half smile, balancing on his crutches. Everything was quiet and it soon became awkward. Dick could tell they were all gazing at the numerous wounds and the large cast plastered to his leg.

"Rob, I knew you were hurt but…man" Wally murmured. The speedster was very worried for his best friends well being. He couldn't believe the sight of him when he walked in. He had bandages running from his hand to his shoulder on one arm, a large full leg cast, crutches, a cut on his cheek, and bruises visible all over (he was almost positive there were more bruises under the clothes). Robin was beginning to become self-conscious under their eyes and took an awkward step forward. Immediately everyone was broken out of their trance as they heard the squeak of the crutches hitting the ground.

"Guys i'm fine. I was just going to walk over to the couch." Robin said. They all start blushing when they realize they had put their hands out to catch their little bird. Superboy looks over at Robin and says "Well since you are hurt you are probably tired. Maybe you should go to sleep." Superboy scooped Robin up bridal style and let the crutches fall to the ground. Robin huffed and tried to squirm out. Despite the young boys protests, Superboy held onto him easily.

"Conner put me down! It's only 7:30. I don't want to sleep right now! I'm not tired." He tried to convince conner he really was fine but it was in vain. Conner was firmly convinced that injured humans needed rest. And he actually was right. Robin was starting to feel a little sleepy, but no way would he tell Suberboy and give in to the clones demands! Robin looked to Kaldur and Wally and anyone else who might be of any assistance in helping get him away from Conner's grasp, but they all looked at him with straight faces.

Robin huffed in frustration and said "I cannot believe you all would agree with him! I'm fine! I've been hurt plenty of times, way worse than this! This is nothing. Just put me down I want to do something."

"Nope! Sorry Rob but Conner's right. You do need bed rest! After all, we can't really allow you to do anything anyway. That would be a bad thing as friends to risk your health. So we're just going to play it safe. Just take a little nap and we can do something later! Oh hey look at that! It's about time for your pain medication." Wally beamed.

Robin gave an irritated glare toward Wally and stated "I feel fine. I don't need the meds. Besides, that stuff makes me drowsy and loopy!"

"Exactly!" Wally said. "It's perfect for getting you to sleep without all of the protests and nonsense."

"I do believe it would be wise of you to listen to us and take the medicine. Batman has entrusted us with your wellbeing." Kaldur added. Robin looked at his team with a shocked expression and said "No! I am not going to let you treat me like a little child! I am thirteen. I can take care of myself." Robin clamped his mouth shut.

Wally chuckled "Well I didn't think it would have to come to this but if you insist. M'gann, get a syringe!" Robin rolled his eyes in frustration and yelled "Fine just give me the stupid pill." Wally handed him the pill and he swallowed it dry. "There are you happy now? Put me down. I want to do something now." Superboy walked Robin over to the big couch and layed him down. "Hey what about my crutches?"

Wally laughed lightly and said "You'll get those back after your nap little birdie!" Robin's anger grew. He started ranting about them treating him this way but as he was talking his words began to slur and his eyes became heavy. "Wally this…. is... ridicu….." And Robin was fast asleep on the couch. Artemis looked over at the sleeping bird and said "He may be irritating and stubborn but you have to admit, he's pretty adorable when he sleeps."

* * *

** Well I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not. A lot of this may seem kind of like mixtures of other stories on this site. It's just a test run though! Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

** So I'm updating on the same day as posting... Lol i just got excited and couldn't stop writing! I was going to go with the more cutesy Team bonding type story, but then I sort of wanted more action. I will probably still do a one-shot series sometime in the future with hurt/comfort Robin and the team/ DaddyBats. So yeah thank you so much! I hope you like it. On with the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I still think it should be pretty obvious I don't own Young Justice. If i did every episode would seriously be about Robin.**

* * *

"All I'm saying is I think sausage will always be a better pizza topping than-"

"Shhh Wally! He's waking up." Artemis whisper-yelled into Wally's ear. Robin's eyes started fluttering open and he let out a muffled groan.

"Oh dear! Is he okay? Oh Robin!" Megan said with a hand placed over her mouth. Robin snickered a little because the team didn't realize his eyes were open under the sunglasses. He stared up at their faces, all huddled around him. "M'fine Ms. M." He said with a weak, raspy tone. "Hey Wally, will you get me some water?"

"Yeah sure thing!" Wally dashed over and within a milisecond handed Robin a cup of water. Robin thirstily drank until there was none left and tried to sit up. The team got the idea and backed away a little. When Robin looked at the clock it read 8:24 A.M.

"Seriously? That drug kept me out the whole night?!" The boy wonder remarked. He pulled his casted leg over the side of the couch and tried to stand. He immediately felt a little light headed and started to fall back. Kaldur's well toned arms caught him and steadied him. Superboy handed him the crutches and he placed them under his arms. Robin looked deflated as he crutched over to the kitchen and sat at the table.

The team looked at each other worriedly and Artemis interjected "I've never seem him so down in the dumps. Maybe we should take him somewhere."

Aqualad put on his stern face and whispered "No. It is Batman's orders that he is kept safe. Taking him somewhere could be a hazard to his health."

Wally groaned "Come on Kaldur, its not like we're going bungee jumping. Besides, we're 4 metahumans and a trained archer" His eyes met Artemis's. "I think we can handle a walk around town."

Everyone looked at Kaldur. "Fine. I obviously am overruled. We shall take Robin out, but just for a little while." Wally raised his fist in the air and M'gann squealed in delight. Conner kept his same blank face but you could see in his large blue eyes a twinkle of excitement. They all looked over at the glum Robin, playing with a birdarang. Robin noticed they were all staring at him. He looked up and said "What?"

"Robin! We've been talking and we've decided its time to get out of this boring old Mountain. Where would you like to go today? The park? The Theatre? I hear on Earth people like to go dancing!" M'gann spouted off ideas.

Robin gave a weak chuckle and said "I don't really think dancing would be super fun with a broken leg. How about we go to the-"

All of a sudden Robin was interrupted by a red flashing light. The robotic voice announced "Young Justice. Report to debriefing room." The team all gave each other confused looks. Conner shook his head and you could tell the incessant beeping noise was starting to anger the clone. Maybe superhearing isn't great all the time.

They all walked to the debriefing room, Robin hobbling behind. They saw a frazzled Black Canary and made their way toward her.

"Black Canary, what has happened?" Kaldur asked. Black Canary pointed toward the holographic monitor and the team saw an elderly man tied to a chair. Robin gasped and then tried to hide it. It came out as a mangled gulp. Everyone ignored it and Black Canary proceeded.

"A butler from Gotham city is being held hostage by a very organized band of thugs. Normally the league wouldn't handle things like this but this case is very… special."

"How so?" Superboy asked.

Black Canary looked to the floor for a minute and then said "He is a close friend to a very important supporter of the Justice League. We are sending you because Batman is currently off world and the other leaguers are busy with other matters."

Robin was slowly turning paler and paler. Black Canary locked eyes with Dick, and then hit play on the video.

The thugs held a very frightened Alfred at gun point and said "If you don't bring us the little Wayne kid by tomorrow, the butlers brains get blown out." Wally choked on air a little at that. He knew Dick's secret identity, and he knew who the thugs were referring to as "the little Wayne kid". Artemis also looked shocked but tried to hide it. She was actually pretty close friends with Richard Grayson at Gotham Academy.

Black Canary knew Robin was in trouble too because she kept looking over at him.

"Suit up team. Robin, since you are out of commission, you'll be staying here. We need all of the other Young Justice members on this case so Red Tornado will stay with you."

The team was surprised not to hear a complaint about being watched over like a child but Robin didn't say anything. He just nodded. As everyone was leaving to change into costumes, Robin, Black Canary, and Wally were gathering in a small circle. "I know you want to do the heroic thing and turn yourself in for Alfred's safety Richard, but we cannot allow you to do that. You are a target and must stay here. You will call the league if an emergency occurs."

Robin had this far away look in his eye. Wally looked a little scared and said "Don't worry Rob. Alfred will be fine. We'll save him. He'll be home making cookies by tonight!" He gave Robin an awkward pat on the shoulder and exited the room.

Robin slowly slipped out and whispered "Please Bruce, come home."

* * *

**Yay chapter 2 done! Sorry it's so short. I'm planning on making my chapters longer too! Review please! Give me ideas :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here is the new chapter! These reviews are seriously making me SO happy! Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: Come on people! How many times have I said I don't own Young Justice!**

* * *

Alfred knew something was wrong when he found the back door to Wayne Manor unlocked. He definitely knew there was a problem when the security alarm began ringing. Before he could hide somewhere, 2 large, muscly men dressed in all black came up behind him. One man sandwiched Alfred between his mammoth arms while the other pulled out a little communicator.

"We've got Wayne's butler. Why don't we just hold him for ransom? Why do we need the kid?"

Alfred's eyes widened at the mention of Master Richard. Somewhere else in Gotham, a tall slender man with a crooked nose was spitting into the comm. "We need the boy because Wayne won't pay the big bucks for a measly butler. Just lure the child in with the butler and then you may… dispose of the butler as you please. Don't screw this up!" He shut the communicator tightly.

The man just grumbled and put his communicator in his pocket. "The boss says to keep him so we can get the kid. Just tie him up or something." The other man raised his gun and slammed it into the back of Alfred's head. Poor Alfie was blinded by stars swirling in his vision. He tried to hold on to what little light he could see, but ultimately succumbed to blackness. When the meathead felt the butler go limp in his grasp, he gave a mischievous, yellow smile and dragged Alfred over to a kitchen chair.

He pulled a long coil of rope out from who knows where and wrapped it tightly around Alfred's body. After he was satisfied with his work, he and his body builder of a friend went outside for a smoke break. (Isn't it ironic that they would break into the house and kidnap someone, but then be courteous enough to walk outside to smoke. Ah i crack myself up sometimes xD)

Meanwhile, a young Richard Grayson was facing complete inner turmoil. "It's my duty as a hero to save civilians. Plus Alfred is way more than a civilian, he's my family! But if I go and try to help him, I might as well write 'Helpless, injured hostage' on my forehead in neon green marker. I would only screw things up more with this stupid cast on my leg." He looked down at his crippled leg and he huffed. "This is all your fault Grayson! Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Robin was only making himself feel even worse about the whole situation. As he was moping in self pity, he didn't notice the mountain systems shutting down. He was broken out of his thinking when he heard a large thud hit the ground. Robin lept off the couch to investigate. He crept through the shadows until he came to a large pile of red metal jumbled on the floor.

Robin gasped. "Red Tornado!" He knew this wasn't time to worry about Red Tornado though, because someone was hacking into and shutting down all of the electronics! Robin pulled out his mini computer and began typing long strings of code. When none of his code was working, he went to Plan B. He sent a distress signal to the league and made for the exit. He knew it seemed cruel to leave Red Tornado there, but he could't really carry him out on crutches (he couldn't carry him even if he was perfectly healthy either, he just didn't want to admit that) so he left. He knew Red Tornado wasn't a target for kidnapping, unlike him, so it made sense. When he got outside the mountain, he scrambled into the tree line. Richard watched the mountain, like a hunting predator, waiting for someone to try to break in. He saw no one going or leaving the mountain in the 10 minutes he had been sitting there, so he assumed they had already gotten in. Robin clicked a button on his utility belt and the R-cycle zoomed over to him. Pushing his heavy, bulky leg over the seat, he got on and started the engine. He strapped his crutches to the back and accelerated toward Wayne Manor. "I'm coming for you Alfred."

The team all sat in the bio-ship, looking extremely excited! (Well all accept Wally, who was utterly terrified) They hadn't had a good mission in so long! They were sad their hacker couldn't join them, but that wouldn't bring their spirits down too bad. Megan smiled and said "We're coming to our destination. Descending now."

Kaldur nodded and said "M'gann, set up the mind link." Megan used her telepathic powers and then asked though everyones heads "Everybody in?"

She got back a:

Grunt

"You bet, babe."

"Yeah"

"Yes. M'gann thank you."

(You can be the judge of who said what)

When the Bioship landed at Wayne manor, everyone shuffled out.

"This place is the size of a museum!" gasped Artemis. Wally smirked at the teams wide eyes and open mouths. He had been here too many times to act surprised.

Kaldur stepped forward and said "M'gann and I will sneak in through the roof and see what is going on inside. On our signal, Artemis and Superboy will cause a large distraction outside, leading the kidnappers away. Then Wally will find a back entrance, run in, and untie the butler and bring him to the Police Station safely."

His team gave him abrupt nods and ran off into their different positions to act out the plan.

Up in the Watchtower, a scientist was typing swiftly on a holographic computer. "Are you sure we should reset the Mountain's security? Shouldn't we wait to inform everyone?"

Another scientist looked over at her and said "No. I've been wanting to update that place for a year! I'm sure the Justice League won't mind. In fact, they would probably appreciate their employees for caring so much about their safety! Just go ahead and reboot the system with the new advanced security."

The female scientist looked at the large flashing 'reboot?" button and cautiously said "Alright if you're sure, but if the Justice Leagye fires us for not telling them we're doing this, I'm blaming you!" She hit the enter key and the computer announced "Sytem: Mount Justice. Rebooting. Status 3%"

"Well that's done. It will probably take a while. I hope no one was in there. Shutting down everything would probably freak them out a little." The two scientists got up and left the room. What they didn't realize was that they just started a huge chain of events involving a little bird.

* * *

**So Robin left the Mountain when there was no one breaking in :) Those dumb scientists probably should have told someone! Will the team run into Robin at the manor? Will they save Alfred? Tune in next time to find out!**


End file.
